


Smash or Pass: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Edition

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Embedded Images, Fun side thing, Other, Reader-Interactive, Smash or Pass, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Going through the current two volumes of the Monster Girls Encyclopedia and rating the girls.Play along if you want.All 219 Rated!!
Relationships: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Edition, Monster Girl/Author, Monster Girl/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Girls A & B

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, an online friend and I went through the whole Monster Girl wiki to see which ones were the best.
> 
> I'm going to recyling that concept here and compare and contrast what I felt at the time and how I feel now.
> 
> Also going to include a bit of trivia from the wiki if it seems warranted.
> 
> I will be deliberately skipping many monsters because they fall under the "loli" category and that is just: eww. 
> 
> There are 219 girls total...let us try not to die.

A Girls

#1 -Akaname

  
Vote: Pass.

  
Reason: IDK. They look a bit creepy.  
  
  
  


#2 - Alice

  
SKIP!!!

  
(This is an example of what happens when I'm not going to cover a monster.  
I won't even put a picture in going forward but yeah, no more loli's.

#3 - Alp  
SKIP!

#4 - Alraune

  
Vote: SMASH!

  
Reason: Look at her! Also according to the wiki,  
probably won't kill you and you can fuck forever basically.  
  


#5 - Amazoness

  
Vote: Smash

  
Reason: Tattoos look amazing, could kick my ass, and I will provide as much spirit energy as she needs.

#6 - Angel

SKIP! (I didn't know if it was a loli or not but Dark Angels confirmed it)

#7 - Ant Arachne

  
Vote: Pass

  
Reason: While theoretically hot, the legs are a huge turn off.  
And it looks like she is planning to eat me latter and not it the fun kind of way.

#8 - Anubis

Vote: SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Reason: Look it's a waifu in dog form! Now look, I know some of you reading this are not flurries...I mean...your reading a monster girl encyclopedia fic, I assume most of you have thought about it...but this is goooooooddddd shiiiittttt! Also a shit ton of fan art!

#9 - Apophis

Vote: Uhhhhh.....smash??

Reason: She may _look_ sexy and down to doing the nasty, but according of the wiki: destroys kingdoms and turns everyone into horny monsters. ...Um, I would be cool with that...

#10 - Apsara

Vote: SMASH!

Reason: Apparently, they are a good(??) race in the deep lore and are used as tests of will. And very...sweet. :D

#11 - Arachne

Vote: Pass.

Reason: Same as the Ant. Those legs are just..Ahhhhhh

#12 - Arch Imp

SKIP!

#13 - Atlach-Nacha

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNOPE! NOPE! NOPE!!!

Reason: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!

#14 - Automaton

Vote: Smash! (But not into pieces)

Reason: Now there is a girl that you can reprogram! And robo-camel toe?!

* * *

B Girls

#15 - Banshee

Vote: Smash!

Reason: Big Titty Goth GF. Just keep her voice down.

#16 - Baphomet

SKIP!

#17 - Barometz 

Vote: Smash?

Reason: While the Official art looks loli, this doesn't appear to be the intention judging by the fan art?? She looks delicious and I want to eat her up. Both ways.

#18 - Basilisk

Vote: Smash

Reason: Those hips. And those breasts. The fan art really sells this one.

#19 - Beelzebub

SKIP!

#20 - Bicorn

Vote: Holy shit smash!

Reason: You can ride her all night long! And not a rappy monster! They also don't mind if their husband has a harem! (Well seeing other monster girls but at this point, you need a harem to SURVIVE)

#21 - Black Harpy

Vote: Smash

Reason: Dem thicc thighs.

#22 - Blue Oni

Vote: Smash!

Reason: Looks like this girl can Party!

#23 - Bubble Slime

Vote: Pass

Reason: Not my type.

#24 - Bunyip

Vote: Smash

Reason: Fuzzy snake! AH YEAH! She also looks super cute and those breasts are pretty amble. According to the wiki: they don't know what to say to people. Super relatable to boot!


	2. Girls C & D

Girls C

#25 - Cait Sith

Vote: Pass

Reason: That is a fucking cat. Not just a monster girl with cat ears and tail. Nope, that is a fucking cat. NEXT!

#26 - Cancer

SKIP!

#27 - Centaur

Vote: Smash.

Reason: Love the little blush. And looks like u could _ride_ her all night lo-wait, did I use that joke last chapter? OK. There are going to be plenty of horse girls. It behooves me to save some of the jokes for later. (Dammit)

#28 - Charybdis

SKIP

#29 - Cheshire Cat

Vote: Smash

Reason: Now THERE is a proper cat girl! Even if it is wonderland themed. Don't listen to reason. ALWAYS stick your dick in crazy! Don't actually do that.

#30 - Chimaera

Vote: Smash

Reason: Intimidating but it just looks like a challenge to get those banadalongahongaloogas. Also multiple personalities? So a harem in a single monster girl. _Think about it._

#31 - Chochin-Obake

SKIP!

#32 - Cockatrice

They look like a ginko of a Coco from Legend of Zelda ok? I know those things have fucked you over more than once but there is no reason to take it out on them. Even if they do have "cock" in their name.

Vote: Pass

#33 - Creeping Coin

Vote: Smash??

Reason: I assume this is a mimic type of monster, and yup that checks out. But still, the fake gold is still worth something on the market?? And gold is pretty warm so it wouldn't be too much like sticking your dick into a pile of metal objects and more akin to a solid probably?? Alright, I'm sold. I'm sure she will be worth.... _every penny! B)_

#34 - Crow Tengu

Vote: Pass

Reason: I don't know why this one isn't catching my interest. I think the fan art is pretty cute but ehh. Not feeling this one.

#35 - Cu Sith

Vote: Pass*

Reason: Better than the cat but this is still on that level 4 or 5 of that furry scale. Yeah you know the one. Looks a bit taller than the cat one but... man, this would be an ALMOST in my book but just a shade too over. And I like the description of her too. Still, PASS.

*Maybe if someone could show me some better angles/fan art this might change.

#36 - Cupid

Vote: Smash

Reason: Oh hello there! Did you fall from heaven? Because you're an... wait no, your pagan. _I got_ _this._ I can't wait to shoot in _HER_ if you know what I...wow. That was.... Horrible. Lets just... Move on. (YOU LOOK GOOD!! Love your dark skin! <3)

#37 - Cursed Sword

Vote: ...pass

Reason: I just... she looks a bit scary. Like, she would be into knife play and uhhh....no thank you....

#38 - Cyclops

Aww! She looks like a character that would join an isaki protagonists harem! Dwaa! I love the "I could stab you at any time but I won't because I like you." face. :3

Vote: Smash

* * *

D Girls

#39 - Dark Angel

SKIP

#40 - Dark Elf

Vote: Smash

Reason: Ah dark elves. The absolute last word in sexy when it comes to fantasy anime. I don't know what it is but they always are super hot in anime or in hentai. No exception here.

Also L E G S F O R D A Y S

#41 - Dark Mage

Vote: SMASH!!!!!!

Reason: UUUHHHMMM???!!! Do I _need_ a reason??!?! Hummana hummana HUH! *WEEE-wooo* That is _hooooootttttt!_ The recolors are great too!!

Hot titty goth girl friend count: 2

#40 - Dark Matter

SKIP!

#42- Dark Priest

Vote: Smash

Reason: There is one Chasity belt that won't need a key. Why do you have a lock on your tail anyway? Those thighs too... The boob window IS the key tho.

Hot titty goth girl friend count: 3

#43 - Dark Slime

Vote: Pass

Reason: Better than the other slime girl, not just for her... assets. But... wait, are those... abs?? *shakes head* No, sorry, just... not for me.

#44 - Dark Valkyrie

Vote: Smash

Reason:

Oh, hello?! Sign me up for the battle field because this girl can take me away to Valhalla any day. DAMN girl! The cute turn of the head with that really deadly weapon is just so...*mhaa* 

Big Titty Goth Girl Friend Count: 4

#45 - Demon

Vote: Smash

Reason: Google, how do you summon hot demon ladies to appear in your bedroom? I am asking for a friend. Blood sacrafice and a vigin? Hmm, wait I am both! Sweet!

Big Titty Goth Girl Friend Count: 5

#46 - Devil

SKIP!

Reason: I'm going to need so ID there you little gremlin.

#47 - Devil Bug

  
You have a cute face, really you do. Those legs are such a turn off and those arms! How do you cuddle? And I have a life long hatred of yellow jackets. You get the swatter lady!

Vote: Pass

#48 - Dhampir

I am all game for this one, even if she screams "lesbian" to me. (Maybe it's the hair?) But she is half-vampire and hunts down the real ones, so a Belmont but a girl. Wait, there were female Belmont's nvm. All in all: would hunt down immortal blood suckers with her, and get sucked on by her in return. 

Vote: Smash

#49 - Doppelganger

At first I was passing because those too looked close and I didn't want between them, but then it turns out the little girl is her real form. That puts her in the loli pile. The powers are cool taking on the person that the victim loves but the true form is just so icky that I don't want any part of that.

Vote: PASS

#50 - Dormouse

SKIP!

#51 - Dorome

Vote: Pass

Reason: I will be suffocated in liquid. Plus, do you really want sex with clayface? Wait, you do? Well damn, you do you I guess. The hands are intimidating as well and what is with her center? Like, Is that a mouth or what? See ya l8er swamp monster of quick sandy doom. 

#52 - Dragon

Vote: Smash

Reason: Fuck yeah! Dragons are fucking awesome! And awesome AT fucking! Would be warm and she does have some tender parts so keeping close would be comfortable. The crazy sex positions would be insane to. 100% would bang.

#53 - Dragon Zombie

You on the other hand.... alright, that is more skin, but undead skin. And I don't think she looks too good. Just...uhh. She looks more sickly than undead, not something I would stick my dick in. 2/10 too much zombie not enough dragon.

Vote: Pass

#54 - Dryad

Vote: Smash

Reason:She does look pretty plain but the fan art convinced me that this tree waifu is worth all the bark to get to bite those juicy peaches...

#55 - Dullahan

Vote: Pass

Reason: While she does look like she would give good head, this girl is head and shoulders below what my preferences are. But that is just my opinion, so don't loose your head over it. Alright, I should cut this off before any more jokes roll out of the basket. 

#56 - Dwarf

SKIP


	3. Girls E - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be putting as much formatting into the next chapters because I am lazy and I'm sick of taking two hours to make sure that all the pictures are spaced correctly. Messy (but legible) it is.

Girls E

#56 - Echidna

Knuck-?NO not that kind of Echidna. Another snake lady and mother of monsters. Certified MILF. Would create the next horors of with her.

Vote: Smash

#57 - Elf

Don't YOU look like a tsundere! Freaking cute as heck. Got a nice color scheme and all the thigh you could ask for. Would forsake the ways of modern life in order to live in the woods with her.

Vote: Smash

* * *

Girls F

#58 - Fairy

SKIP

#59 - Familiar

SKIP

#60 - Flow Kelp

Water disposition, massive tits, a lot of HAIR. (Or, is that hair? Or is it just kelp that looks like hair? Or both??) Also LEGS.

That cheeky leaf covering her privates is a great tease as well.

Vote: Smash.

* * *

Girls G

#61 - Gandharva

Alright, this is clearly the bard of monster girls. How does it play it's instrument? It doesn't have fingers to manipulate the strings? Those are both her party tits though. Maybe she is just so good at it she doesn't even need to physically touch them. Would bang this bird.

Vote: Smash

#61 - Gargoyle

Well don't you make a guy rock hard. You would have to be an igneous to not see how thick this girl is. Very solid pick.

Vote: Smash (as in bang, not smash the rock because... yeah you get it)

#62 - Gazor

SKIP

# 63 - Genie 

Oh. Hi there Shantae! Fancy meeting you here. She got hips that don't lie and will probably dance for you and grant you wishes.

Vote: Smash

#64 - Ghost

Lady, you are on the boarder of loli-ness that I can't tell if you are alright or not. I'll uncertain one way or the other, either way, not for me.

Vote: Pass

#65 - Ghoul

I know the wiki says that those are not "real" bloodstains and that they only look like that to scare people. But that still looks like freaking human blood and I find that pretty off putting. She looks like she is about to eat my flesh.

Vote: Pass.

#66 - Giant Ant

I don't think I've liked any of the insect types so far. I've peaked ahead a little and I don't think I like any of them in the future either. Maybe it's just the legs, but there is just something about them that is a turn off.

Vote: Pass

#67 - Giant Slug

That's a big "EWW" from me. Super not apealing. Trying really hard not to think of mucus.

Vote: Pass

#68 - Girtablilu

BUTT. She isn't that bad, the swaying breasts are nice, the hidden face, green hair are all good factors. The "monster" part of the monster girl is kicker here. Just something about sharp pointy appendages that really drive home the point that these were supposed to be things that KILL HUMANS!

Vote: Pass

#69 (nice) - Glacies

You are an ice queen arn'tcha. Sucker for the open bottoms there. Real Hatsune Miku vibes with that hair. If it's not cold, I'm in.

Vote: Smash (But carefully, she might be fragile.)

#70 - Gnome

[Insert unfunny internet meme here.] I can only make so many erection jokes and about how they are similar to rocks so many times. Unsure about the hands but I love elf ears. I'm crumbling here, there is a fissure between both options and I don't know what way to erupt. Fuck it, lets fuck her.

Vote: Smash

#71 - Goblin

SKIP

#72 - Golem

♩ She's a brick ♩ HOUSE ♩ Mama-mia, that is a well structured monster girl there. Can I say T H I C C, cause I mean THICC. Would build her to conquer my enemies/have various relationships with.

Vote: Smash

#73 - Greenworm

SKIP

#74 - Gremlin

I need some id there you devil.

SKIP

#75 - Griffon

Now THAT is more like it! I hope that body of a lion comes in handy because *killed off mid-sex joke*. The fluffy wings, the native skirt, it all culminates into a thing of beauty! AND THE TAIL! I didn't notice it at first.

Vote: Smash

#76 - Grizzly

The most kwaii bear I have ever seen. Looks like she could kill you: actually a teddy bear (that could kill you...but in a cute way). Having huney over her face and chest is really suggestive and a bit of her downstairs. Naughty. I like it.

Vote: Smash.

#77 - Gyoubu Danuki

I am 70 % sure that you are a loli, **but** I have to make this joke. *ahem* Tom nook is coming for you debt and she's not picky about how you pay her back. You can tell she is in a hentai because her eyes are in shadow. Creepy.

Vote: Pass/skip


	4. Girls H -  J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures may not be loading correctly. I will fix that when I get the chance.

Girls H

#78 - Hakutaku

This lady here is so fucking good! My original note for here was just "uhhhhhh. yyyyyeeeaaaahhh asdfasdf" Where do I even begin?? Lets go top down, the jewelry off her horns looks similar to condom packs. Glasses. The tie between her breasts. Her white ALMOST translucent shirt. Her erect nipples poking through. Her fluffy tail. The little bit of butt/thigh. Going down to her long furry legs. AND her entry is exactly what you would expect for a slutty monster teacher. 12/10

Vote: SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! 

#79 - Harpy

  
Hmm, a bit plain, but adorable as all heck. Still a sucker for thick thighs. 

Vote: Smash.

  
#80 - Hellhound

What, I'm not a furry shut up. No wait, that's a lie. I totally am. JUST LOOK AT HER ALRIGHT?!! She's got it all! Hot (fire get it? ha ha), the teeth, the ears, the claws, the thighs, the breasts. 10/10 yeaaahss.

Vote: SMASH!!

  
#81 - High Orc

That is a very impractical bra. The cups don't even match. One breasts gets all the support while the other is just a wrapping hiding her nipple.

What? What else do you want me to say? OF COURSE SHE'S HOT DUH! 

Vote: Smash.

  
#82 - Hinezumi

Anyone seen @DiivesArt animations on twitter and other places? She looks like she would fit right in.

Vote: Smash.

#83 - Hobgoblin

  
Supposedly, they are still childlike apart from their breasts?? But the artwork does not really show this at all? So either they are just really short maybe?? I thought she just had a huge fuck off club. Dang it, now I don't know. 

Vote: Smash* depending on how big she is.

  
#84 - Holstaur

  
Moo moo, motherfucker. Look, if your reading this, you have watched Interspecies Reviewers right? Big milkies for the win.

Vote: Smash.

  
#85 - Honey Bee

I just don't like the insects all that much.

Vote: Pass.

  
#86 - Hornet  
  
YOU on the other hand... Umm, you see.... it's all the skin OK? She looks like a snack. Also: human sized!

Vote: Smash.

  
#87 - Houri  
  
Are you a loli? The fan art suggests other wise, and the wiki seems more interested in the pantheon of angels then giving a description.

Vote: Smash* with reservations.

#89 - Ice Queen  
  
A bit too frosty for me. The description doesn't set my heart on fire but some of the fan art?? Damn.

Vote: pass. 

Fanon Version??: Smash.

* * *

Girls I

  
#90 - Ignis

  
I feel I will get burned for saying this but this does not fire me up. Please don't burn me at the stake for that.

Vote: Pass.

#91 - Imp  
SKIP

  
  
#92 - Inari  
  
I'm a basic bitch. It's the ears man, the ears are so cute IDK what to do. The tails too, something about them I can't control by myself. Also the little "clawed" hands is just...yes.

Vote: Smash.

  
#93 - Ittan-momen

Not much there to smash really.

Vote: Pass.

* * *

Girls J

  
#94 - Jabberwock  
  
Get a girl that could kick your ass. Does the little mouths also do blow jobs? I'd be concerned but the the little blush is so enduring.

Big Titty Goth Girl Friend Count: 6

Vote: Smash.

  
#95 - Jiangshi  
  
I've been against undead waifus so far but she is exceptional. The hips do not lie. Plus, she looks like she has a permanent ahegao face. 

Vote: Smash.

  
#96 - Jinko  
  
Oh ravage me. Hot holy damn. Beastmen are the best...man. THE FUCKING ABS DUDE!

Vote: Smash.

  
#97 - Jinn of the Jar  
SKIP!

#98 - Jurou-Gumo  
  
No matter how big your boobs are, you can't distract me with from your legs! 

Vote: Pass.

  
#99 - Jubjub  
  
You look crazy, but like, sex crazy. On your wiki page it says they are constantly in heat, and never want to leave you. You know what, I like you. 

Vote: Smash.


	5. Girls K & L

K Girls

#100 - Kakuen

I know she is probably based off of "journey to the west". But, she looks strangely similar to Monkey Kan of Archie comics fame. I don't have anything further to add to that.

Vote: still smash tho.

#101 - Kamaitachi

I have concerns about the one on the right. But the top and and bottom ones are just so very much yes. There is a lot to like for this trio. A threesome at lease.

Vote: 2/3 Smash. (With a third held in reserve for miss questionable)

#102 - Kappa

She is no Tsuyu Asui, frog queen. Sorry, you just aren't my type. 

Vote: Pass.

  
#103 - Karaksa-Obake

Okay, now are YOU a loli?? I can't tell. Whatever, I don't want to touch you anyway. Gross.

Vote: Pass.

  


#104 - Kejourou

Now THAT'S more like it! Very human apart from hair manipulation. She go the L E G the Boobs and hair. Top tier if a smidge top heavy.

Big Titty Goth Girl Friend Count: 7

Vote: Smash

  
#105 - Kesaran Pasaran

SKIP!

#106 - Khepri

I'll be honest here, the black circle thing was turn off. Turns out to be gathered demonic energy that released by monsters of during sex. Neat I guess? She is humping it pretty good tho. The legs again...not the best here. Breasts are pretty good tho... Cons outweigh the pros this time around.

Vote: Pass

  
#107 - Kikimora

A dog maid?! That works for you and only ~~demands sex~~ wants their masters mana?? Fuck, yes!

Vote: SMASH!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#108 - Kisune-bi

SKIP!

  
#109 - Kitsune-tsuki

Humina Humina awooga!! The breasts, the thighs, the little blush, THE FOX EARS?! *mwah*

Vote: Smash!

#110 - Kobold

Dog girl! Dog girl! Dog girl! Would walk, pet, and care for her.

Vote: Smash

  
#111 - Kraken

Hm, tentacles... Mixed feelings about this one. And the entry says stuff about "dragging you down into darkness." Not too keen on her.

Vote: Pass

  
#112 - Kunoichi

YOU on the other hand, Ninja waifu. The outfit it top tier. The tattoos are really good too. And they act as your body guard once they "convince" you to accept monsters into your life.

Vote: Smash. 

* * *

  
L Girls

#113 - Lamia

Hello you! The snake ones I can take or leave. But you and your...assets, are defiantly top! Love the little skirt so you don't know if she has a vagina or not. (Probably, where else are they going to get a man's mana from?)

Vote: Smash

  
#114 - Large Mouse

SKIP (I think?)

  
#115 - Lava Golem

While the wiki *claims* that your dick won't get burnt off if you try to sleep with this monster, why take the chance? 

Vote: Pass

  
#116 - Leanan Sidhe

SKIP

  
#117 - Lesser Succubus

You lady feel plain in comparison to everyone else here. Still cute though. And relatively normal looking. Like the collar too.

Vote: Smash

  
#118 - Lich

My first thought was that you were another loli. But that does not appear to be the case! Any my usual dislike for the undead aesthetic doesn't apply to YOU! And by the placement of that book, i don't think you are wearing any pants. We have a winner here. (Only downside is that your boobs do not qualify you for the big titty gf count.)

Vote: Smash

  
#119 - Lilim  
Don't you look sassy/saucy! And another succubus, hmm... There is a pattern here. And daughters of a Demon Lord huh? I'm sure NOTHING could go wrong there! 

Vote: Smash

  
#120 - Liliraune  
Holy fuck. I'm way too much of a sucker for lesbians. These two are the same monster, designed to look like two women having sex with each other. That is way too much bait for me to ignore. 

Vote: Smash

  
#121 - Living Armor

Wow, your... boring?? I... don't really have much to say about her. Not many characteristics I look for, and.... yeah. This one is a dud. Oh well, can't all be winners.

Vote: Pass

  
#122 - Living Doll

SKIP

#123 - Lizardman

This one is great! She has the tsundere blush that I'm coming to find be really appealing. Has enough of both human features with enough lizard to keep it interesting. AND according to the wiki "surprisingly domestic" (if defeated. A REAL waifu!

Vote: Smash


	6. Girls M & N

M Girls

#124 - Mad Hatter

Have a already made a "don't stick your crazy" joke yet? Probably. But it still applies here. I don't like her design. Her cape makes her look like a bug with wings. 

Vote: Pass

  
#125 - Mandragora  
SKIP

  
#126 - Manticore

I'm mixed on her. She has all the features I like, big boobies, dem thick thighs, paws and ears. But that tail is...AHHH! And the wiki does say that it is used for milking semen. However, they have "infinite lust" and is a bit tsundere. You know what, the tail doesn't look that bad. Think about it, eat puss AND get your dick sucked at the same time.

Vote: Smash

#127 - Mantis  
Another day, another insect that doesn't cut it. (HA) She has legs, and her breasts are nice enough. But her hands...she does have then, but the long knives on the end are a bit too close for comfort.

Vote: Pass

  
#128 - March Hare

More wonderland girls. You are a nice cub of tea though! I can't tell if you have no pants, or if she is just that wet with that...sweat coming down her legs...yeah, sweat. Bunny girls are always choice.

Vote: Smash

  
#129 - Matango

Eww. This one is just flat out gross? And part loli too.

Vote: Pass/Skip

#130 - Medusa

Another snake girl. You can almost hear the evil anime laugh that she would give. Would not mind being turned to stone for her.

Vote: Smash

  
#131 - Mermaid

You can't go wrong with mermaids! Well, you can but here they didn't. I do like the wiki page under the lewd picture that says: "Due to changes brought about by the new mamono lord, no matter how anomalous their lower bodies may be, all monsters including mermaids are endowed with an organ for copulating with human men." So yeah, she got a vajaja.

Vote: Smash

  
#132 - Merrow

Based on the Irish version of mermaid, thanks wiki. And the "most lustful" race among mermaids and or all monsters?? Huh, who knew.

Vote: Smash

  


#133 - Mershark

I have been a fan of shark furries now for too long to say no to this.

Vote: Smash

  
#134 - Mimic

SKIP

  
#135 - Mindflayer

Too sickly sweet for me. She *almost* makes the cut but there is enough "acid" qualities that I'm not feeling it. Even if she screams "tentacle rape".

Vote: Pass

  
#136 - Minotaur

I like buff woman, what can I say? And the chains and leather straps are bondage enough I guess. The horns and ears though. Oh and tail. And hooves. 

Vote: Smash

  
#137 - Mothman

How can something so cute be so lewd?? Oh my gosh she is so fluffy!! GAH! And all the skin showing thorough! The wings, the little antenna on top. Good shit.

  
Vote: Smash

  
#138 - Mucus Toad  
Huh, I was going to say that she had some very nice body proportions, l but then I spotted that she has two tongues?? The fan art looks pretty good. BUT the wiki says all her fluids are mucus?? Blaa.

Vote: Pass

  
#139 - Mummy

These girls have sensitive bodies and are under Anubis to protect the ruins and act as soldiers. You know what, I like that. And you probably get with both of them if they captured you.

Vote: Smash

#140 - Myconid

SKIP

* * *

  
N Girls

#141 - Nekomata

Hell yeah! More cat girls. Always a plus in my book. 

Vote: Smash

  
#142 - Nereid

These "daughters of the sea" will surly warm you heart at night. They are blue and....I am running out of steam here. Fish woman good.

Vote: Smash

  
#143 - Night Gaunt

You are a sight! I do like the tight fitting clothing look she has going on, and tentacles that DON'T look like they are dripping TOO much acid! Also: Cameltoe, Cameltoe! Cameltoe! 

Big Titty Goth Girlfriend Count: 8

Vote: Smash

  
#144 - Nightmare  
First: top tier pun, holy cow. Second: GOD DAMN I LOVE THIS GIRL! There is so much to love here! The little blush, hooded eyes. And their wiki is even better! They literally come to in dreams AND they look like this!!! -->

Top teir waifu!! SSS TEIR

Vote: SMASH!!!

  
# 145 - Nurarihyon

Heeyy! Nice assets! And smoking women are always cool. Also, storm cloud theme. And I checked ahead, there is no other monsters that would count toward the goth chick harem D: so this is the last one! SAD DAY!

Big Titty Goth Girlfriend Count: 9

Vote: Smash

  
#146 - Nureonago

Meh. Once more, the slime girls are just super not appealing to me. This one *almost* makes it because of the wet shirt look. But...look you have to draw the line somewhere and that line for me are these women in this art style.

Vote: Pass


	7. Girls O - R

**O Girls**

#147 - Ocelomeh

MILF cat lady!!! ~Rawr~

Vote: Smash

  
#148 - Ochimusha

With so many other options out there, you do not make the cut of what I'm looking for. And why is your skull doing the Sans Undertale thing

Vote: Pass

  
#149 - Ogre

She looks like she is about to kick my ass. Yes please.

Vote: Smash

#150 - Oomukade

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vote: PASS

  
#151 - Orc

You are a cutie pie and I want to hit <i>my</i> hammer between your melons. Wow, that was bad! I'm sorry Miss Pigg-wait. Is your whole outfit mad out of straps and rope?? That is amazing.

Vote: Smash

#152 - Otohime

The starfish tail was a bit of a turn off but apart from that, everything else works!

Vote: Smash

  
#153 - Owl Mage

I can't do it, she's to f-in cute! Look at her! So god damn fluffy!!

Vote: Pass

* * *

  
**P Girls**

#154 - Papillon

"Sigh, I guess you are my little pog champ. Come here you!"

Vote: Smash

  
#155 - Parasute Slime/Slime Carrier

I should hate this, but I do have something of a mind control fetish that I can't explain. I'm usually a big proprietor of "consensual sex is awesome." There is just something about this one.

Vote: Smash

  
#156 - Phantom

In the next opera, she will use her own electricity to power the organ.

Vote: Pass

  
#157 - Pharaoh

I would be in de-Nile if I said I didn't love her! She can snake charm me all she wants. :D

Vote: Smash

  
#158 - Pixie  
SKIP

* * *

  
**Q Girl**

#159 - Queen Slime

Say the refrain: slime girl, not interesting Maybe part loli to boot.

Vote: Pass

* * *

  
**R Girls**

#160 - Raiju

I guess that you are a fan favorite. Because goddamn you got everything! Lightning, breasts, public masturbation (not kidding). Yup, pretty good!

Vote: SMASH

  
#161 - Ratatoskr  
SKIP

  
#162 - Red Oni

More party girls that can hit me with blunt instruments of danger! At least it's not a battle axe? *gets clobbered*

Vote: Smash

  
#163 - Red Slime

Same song, second verse. 

Vote: Pass

  
#164 - Redcap  
SKIP

  
#165 - Ren Xiongmao

Furry bait that I will gladly take. I would lat her taste my bamboo all day, as long as she doesn't chew!!

Vote: Smash

  
#166 - Roper

I can see the nun appeal, even if this one presents "nun"-thing for me!! (Oh that was terrible, I apologize.) And the tongues are a big "eh" for me.

Vote: Pass

#167 - Ryu

She has three dragon balls!! Wait no, just one. You are a fucking cool dragon.

Vote: Smash


	8. Girls S & T

**S Girls**

#168 - Sahuagin  
SKIP

#169 - Salamander

I saw that Interspecies Reviewers episode, she is HOT!

Vote: Smash

  
#170 - Sandworm

V̸̆ͪ̾ͬ́͜҉̘̙̩͓͓͔͈͞ͅO̊̓ͯ̒̐ͣ͆ͪͤ̏̓̒̄̉̐͗̇҉̡͟͠͏̦̟̳̱͖͖̙̙͍̞̻͎R̡͕̳̟̺̞̥̝̳͖̘̺̹̪̠̻̥̠̮͆̏̅̓ͮ̃̈͑̋͑̓ͧͯ̀ͩ͋̐̚͠E̵̳̮̣̤͚͚̱̼̘̳ͧ̉͑͆̂͗̉̌ͯ̑

Vote: PASS

  
#171 - Satyros

Look at this smug fucker. Thinking you can win my heart with wine and fluffy legs? Damn right.

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#172 - Scylla

Butt! And octo-legs. Did you ever want to fuck Ursula from The Little Mermaid? ...Yes actually. Those tentacles spoke to me. 

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#173 - Sea Bishop

As long as there is no Sea pope. We will lay down the testament for your boobs.

Vote: Smash

  
#174 - Sea Slime

Seriously don't SEA what the deal it.

Vote: Pass

  
#175 - Selkie

That is a huge ass zipper. Oh and it has a <3 on it! This has my seal of approval. 

Vote: Smash

  
  
#176 - Shirohebi

Albino snek. Way to much white.

Vote: Still smash tho

  
#177 - Shoggoth

To much goop again. Falling into that icky side of undesirability.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#178 - Siren  
SKIP  
  


#179 - Skeleton  
SKIP AHHHHHHHHHH  
  


#180 - Slime

The og. And still sucks.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#181 - Soldier Beetle

I want to like her, but I can't separate her from her butt tank.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#182 - Sphinx

(Nearly) all the Egyptian themed woman are bangers. This kooky cat is no exception.

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
#183 - Succubus

Don't know about her butt wings. Who am I kidding, she's one of the relatively normal looking ones.

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#184 - Sylph  
SKIP

* * *

  
**T Girls**

#185 - Tentacle  
SKIP

  
#186 - Thunderbird

Hi Rainbow Dash! Wait...  
This might *shock* some of you, but I like her!

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#187 - Titania

I was all set for her. But I read the wiki page and it says that these fairies still act like a child despite their appearances. And that they act as "big sisters" to other fairy. So...yeah.... and those 2 kid ones next to her....um no.

Vote: PASS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#188 - Tritonia

You can't fool me with those ears and tails! That's a slug.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#189 - Troll

Oh you are way to cute for me to ruin. She has a flower crown for fucks sake. Dwaaaaa, even if your boobs are so big.

Vote: Pass (But would marry)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#190 - Trumpart

You're okay I guess? If a bit paper thin personality. 

Vote: Smash?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#191 - Tsurara-anna

With a name like that, you can hear her say it can't you? (Ara-Ara) And yeah, that is a fine piece of....ice.

Vote: Smash


	9. Girls U - Z

**U Girls**

#192 - Umi Osho  
SKIP

#193 - Unagi Joro

Dwa! Another cutie! Stretched clothing is my weakness!! Eel mermaid? I accept.

Vote: Smash

#194 - Undine

Hang on, where is your eye patch? Oh wait, wrong Undine. Welly you are a tall glass of water! ^u^

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#195 - Unicorn

First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby- wait, she is pulling the carriage. Oh my god! Someone stop her, she's pregnant!! Oh gosh!!!! Help!!! The carriage is out of control!

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#196 - Ushi-Oni

Another fan favorite and the first insect/spider I actually like??? The tattoos are good, and the fake eye strip thing is cute!

Vote: Smash??

* * *

**V Girls**

  
#197 - Valkyrie

I swear I made a valhalla joke already. So, I guess I have to ask if I can poker with my sword. This is what I'm down to _dick jokes!_ *sigh* Almost done.

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#198 - Vamp Mosquito  
SKIP!!

  
#199 - Vampire

Me: You Monster! Do you belong in this world?  
Vamp: It was not by my hand that I once again crave flesh. I was called her by HUMANS to drain them of their spirit energy and they pay me tribute.  
Me: Tribute?? You steal men's soul and make them your slaves!  
Vamp: Perhaps the same could be said of all these monsters.  
Me: Your words are as short as the length of your skirt! Mankind needs such boobs as yours!  
Vamp: What is a man? *throws wine glass* A miserable little pile of hormones. But enough talk. Have at me!

Vote: Smash

* * *

**W Girls**

#200 - Wendigo  
SKIP!! AHHH 

#201 - Werebat

*Crickets cherping* NOM!

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#202 - Werecat

TOE BEANS!!! She's pretty hot too.

Vote: Smash

  
#203 - Wererabbit

<\--This is the og design right? It's kinda terrible. The green hair is awful and the hunch over look doesn't do her any favors.

Now the update design however, KICKS ASS! Look at her! Poofy, confident, boobs, and (most importantly) hair different color. *mha* Good bun.

(The NEW One!)  
Vote: Smash!  
  
  


  
#204 - Weresheep

It's not ba-ba-aad. It's actually really good! But I needed a sheep pun

Vote: Smash

  
#205 - Werewolf

Real let down with her. There are more really sexy werewolves out there and this is not one of them!! Shame.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#206 - White Horn

Horse girls: Christmas edition! Hell yeah! I love everything about her! The coat, hat, antlers, shaggy mane, all of it!

Vote: SMASH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#207 - Wight

Classic beauty, dark outfit, she's good! Dem thighs and boobs get me nearly every time.

Vote: ...Smash

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#208 - Will-o-the-Wisp

Talk about a ball and chain. *get candelabra dropped on me*

Vote: PASS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#209 - Witch  
SKIP

  
#210 - Wonderworm

Meh, not into it. The mix of smoking and the little caterpillar legs creep me out. No matter how stacked she is. 

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#211 - Wurm

That is dangerously close to showing us dragon pussy. We want to see dragon snek pussy!!

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
#212 - Wyvern

*Gasp* Wurm has evolved into a tsundere! That wants me kiss her more! 

Vote: Smash

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**Y Girls**

#213 - Yeti

Fun furry with boobs ahoy! Wait, this is supposed to be a foot fetish isn't it? Fuck, never mind then. 

Vote: Pass :(

  
  
  
  
#214 - Youko

Hm, a fox girl. Showing a lot to leg? Huge badonkers. Will have more obscene amounts of sex the more tails they have?? Hmm. What will I possibly choose~~~

Vote: Smash

  
  
#215 - Yuki-Onna

Ice queen. And not like, that actual Ice Queen. I miss Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire. She was my favorite.

Vote: Pass

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Z Girl**

#216 - Zombie

And we end on a dud. Can't all be winders but sill. Lame way to end it.

Vote: Pass

AND THAT IS ALL OF THEM.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
